


Office Drabbles

by TypeSomeSenseToMe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Humor, Microfic, Secret Admirer, Twitter: reylomicrofics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypeSomeSenseToMe/pseuds/TypeSomeSenseToMe
Summary: Ben Solo is infuriating. Rey can't stand him; he's always doing his best to antagonize her.Twitter Microfic - each chapter is a tweet.Will update as I go.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27
Collections: Reylomicrofics





	1. Chocolate

"We're jerks to each other. It's what we do, Rose."

Her eyes flicked up to a sudden newcomer at her desk.

Ben.

Jerk.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Not for you," Rey hissed.

He stole a chocolate, laid it on his thieving tongue.

"Mm. Vanilla cream. My favorite."


	2. Joy

The look of pure unadulterated joy on (the jerk) Ben's face set her teeth on edge.

"I've got to go, Rose. Satan just stole some of my Godiva, I need to deal with it." Rey slapped the phone down.

"You're going to pay for that," Rey growled.

"Or what?" Ben winked.


	3. Craving

Rey didn't know who'd given her the Godiva, but she was for damn sure not sharing any with Ben Solo.

"Satisfy your craving for thievery elsewhere. These were a gift."

A sly glint in his eye made her frown.

"Someone trying to sweeten your disposition?" he asked.


	4. Card

Were that her eyes deadly lasers, Solo would've been incinerated on the spot, nothing but a charred mark on the carpet.

"There was no card."

"No card? A secret admirer, then."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Don't you have work to do? Preferably far away from my desk?"


	5. Affection

"We've got a mystery here, Rey. Someone in this office must be harboring a secret affection for you. Don't you want to find out who?" Ben whispered, furtively glancing at their co-workers around the office.

Rey snorted. Secret admirer? Not likely.

But...

"You think?"


	6. Valentine

"Did anyone give you a Valentine?" he asked.

The only Valentine she'd received was from her dentist.

And there was also one on the top of her take-out from The Golden Palace when she'd picked up her dinner on Friday night.

To take back to her place.

Alone.

"No," she said.


	7. Lace

"And you're not seeing anyone," he stated with a confidence that irked her.

Ben was apt to lace everything he said with a caustic sting.

Especially when talking to her.

Rey sat back and set her jaw. "Go away. And don't take anymore of my chocolates."

Ben did not leave.


	8. Cupid

"Come on," he coaxed. "I'll be your post-Valentine's Day Cupid. There are, what, ten potentials in this office alone?"

Rey glared at Ben's freckled cheek. He was looking for an opportunity to embarrass her, she was sure of it.

"They're probably from the janitor. Now, go away."


	9. Bar

"I'm sure we could set the bar a little higher than the janitor." Ben was still scoping out their co-workers.

"Mitaka, over there in purchasing. He's... a man. Single. Ready to mingle."

"Ben, you're being ridiculous." Rey was ready to shove his rolling chair away with her foot.


	10. Meeting

"I can see it all now: A chance meeting in the break room. Your hands brush as you reach for the last bag of Earl Grey. Your eyes clash. You share a—"

"Violence in the workplace is frowned upon, so I suggest you go back to your desk," Rey whispered frantically to Ben.


	11. Swipe

Rey had to catch herself from taking a swipe at Ben's elbow with the back of her hand.

They weren't friends. They did not casually touch.

Ben didn't even like her.

And she didn't care for him.

At all.

He was a constant pain in the ass.

He took the joy out of everything.


	12. Ribbon

A ribbon of unease wound around her chest.

Perhaps she wasn't being entirely truthful with herself. Yes, Ben was difficult. They had a public hate/hate relationship in the office.

Secretly, Rey wished he would be nice to her.

Just once.

Perhaps it was best that he wasn't.


	13. Match

Ben locked her with a mocking, narrowed stare.

"Why are you so against making a match with someone in this office? Too good? Too high and mighty?"

Rey's teeth cracked together. "I never said that."

"Hm. Who do you think is your secret admirer? Hux?"

Both their heads turned.


	14. Ring

"Hux? That man makes lemons seem sweet. He's never spoken a word to me. No. I'm sure it isn't him," she said.

Ben rolled his eyes and spun his chair away from her desk. She was cursed to have to sit so near him.

Finally able to relax, she jumped when her phone began to ring.


	15. Fate

Expecting the call to be work-related, she picked up the receiver without much thought.

"Rey Johnson, how may I help you?"

"Look over to your right," the voice on the line said.

Rey cursed her fate. Ben was the relentless sticky goo on promotional mailers. Like a damn booger.


	16. Beginning

"What?" Rey griped.

"Poe," Ben said, all growly in her ear.

She slapped her hand down.

"Mystery solved. This is the beginning of a new love affair. I'm off to propose to him right now."

Rey hung up the phone and grabbed her pen.

These reports wouldn't write themselves.


End file.
